Troublesome Times
by Erika Jaguire
Summary: When Dawn is unexpectedly ambushed by Team Galactic, they go to far. Much to far. Will Paul be able to push aside his overwhelming anger and save her before it's to late? Or will the worst of all possible things come to be... IkariShipping


**_Authors Note: Yes. Another IkariShipping story. Yay~! _**

* * *

><p><em>Deep in a part of the forest, far away from prying eyes, Team Galactic played out their vicious attack on a certain blue haired coordinator...<em>

* * *

><p>"Piplup! NO!"<p>

I screamed at the top of my lungs as tears streamed down my cheeks, helpless to do nothing but watch as my beloved parter became entangled and trapped inside of a contraption made by Team Galactic. My arms were held tightly behind my back by Saturn, a Team Galactic Commander, who had no intentions of letting me go.

"Please stop this! Let Piplup go! Please!"

I cried all the harder as volts of electricity began to surge through the contraption, damaging the penguin pokemon until he could no longer stand. His cries of agony piercing through my heart like nothing I had ever felt before. Soon, a shadow loomed over me and I looked up to see Cyrus, the leader of Team Galactic, standing before me, a smirk plastered upon his face.

"Why!? Why are you doing this!?"

I glared up at him as I demanded an answer. He had no reason to do this! So why me? Why now?! He simply gave a laugh and gripped my jaw tightly in his right hand.

"Because… I want revenge on what you and your pathetic friends did to me! You foiled my plan! You destroyed my dreams! You ruined my life! You took… EVERYTHING FROM ME!"

He gripped my chin harder, causing me to cry out in pain before he brought his face closer to mine.

"And now, little Dawn, I'm going to take everything… from you. Haha… but don't worry. We'll take good care of your little Piplup. Or should I say… Empoleon?"

My eyes widened as I shook my head vigorously.

"No! You can't! Piplup doesn't want to evolve! You can't change him! You-!"

Cyrus growled and slapped me harshly across the face, silencing my words and causing me to shrink back in fear.

"I can do what ever I want, you pathetic girl! Besides, your Piplup will make the perfect subject for my latest experiment."

My eyes widened with horror as Saturn dropped me roughly to the ground, only to have Cyrus take out a pokeball moments later. He pressed the button in the center and sent out his Gyarados.

"The next time we meet, you will hardly recognize him… hmhm… Gyarados! Giga Impact!"

My eyes widened with utter terror as the duo Flying and Water type pokemons mouth began to glow, and the next thing I knew, I felt my body crack against the bark of a rough pine tree. My vision was fading, and pain was slowly overwhelming my body, but before I passed out… I saw Cyrus standing above me, and along with Piplups helpless wails of pain and fear, his words were the last thing I heard.

"Hmhmhm… pleasant dreams, Dawn."

* * *

><p><strong>~ Time Skip ~ <strong>

_In a part of the forest not to far away, a certain purple haired trainer was hard at work... _

* * *

><p>"Torterra! Frenzy Plant, let's go!"<p>

I watched as numerous vines erupted from the ground, taking down almost every single boulder and tree in the area, and causing a flock of Starly to take to the skies in alarm. I smirked at the sight, impressed as always at his sheer strength and power. Frenzy Plant had to be one of his best moves, but I couldn't let him get a big head.

"Hmph… acceptable I guess. That's enough for today. Torterra, Return."

He gave a slightly annoyed grumble as I held out his pokeball, a beam of red light retracting him back inside. I sighed and placed it back in its proper place before looking up at the sky. The sun was going down. It would be night soon. I stuck my hands in my pockets and began to walk towards the nearest Pokemon Center. Considering we were in the middle of the forest, it would be a good half-hour walk back to Sandalstraw Town. I had come to this town to check out the infamous Pokemon Ping Pong Tournament after hearing of the strong trainers that liked to compete here, but with my dumb luck, it was closed until this weekend. A three day wait. I sighed and closed my eyes as I walked. _'At least it'd give me some time to train…'_ After walking for a good ten minutes, I was abruptly pulled out of my thoughts by a strong yet familiar smell… the metallic smell of blood. I quickly gazed about the area, not knowing what to expect, nor where the smell was coming from, so I quickly called out my Weavile who was known for tracking down certain things.

"Weavile! Locate the source of that scent! Now!"

He nodded with a 'Wea!' before taking off at full speed to the right, and I had to use all of my endurance to keep up. Sadly, that wasn't enough at all. _'Stupid thing. Can't he slow down!?'_ Though I came to a screeching halt when I heard him scream out his name not far from where I was standing. I grit my teeth and bolted. _'He better not have fallen into a trap or something stupid like that.'_ I finally caught up to him, only to see him staring with widened eyes at the back of a pine tree. Curious as to what had caused my usually unfazed Dark/Ice type to look so stunned, I went to stand at his side.

"Weavile? What are you-…?"

As I turned my head to face the direction that he was staring, I could hardly believe my eyes. There, in a pool of her own blood, covered in bruises, scratches, and with a tear stricken face… was that girl. The one who was always at Ash's side, cheering him on in every battle he took place in. The one who always yelled at me for forgetting her name. Now _I_ was mentally yelling at myself! How could I not remember in a time like this!? _'Come on, Paul! Damn it! What was her name? What was it!? …!' _

"… Dawn…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you liked it! <em>**_**I need th**_**_ree reviews for a next chapter, so please review if you enjoyed! ^^ Thanks!_**


End file.
